


used to you

by nahshedidnt



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew uses the percentage thing, Domestic Fluff, Kevin walks into Neil and Andrew making out, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahshedidnt/pseuds/nahshedidnt
Summary: Miserably cold air drifts through the room. Neil squints when sunlight hits his eyes. He opens his eyes and watches as sunlight filters through Andrew's hair, turning it a burnished gold. Neil can think of nothing better to do than curl around the warmth of Andrew next to him and sleep for a few more hours and maybe run his hands through Andrew's hair.Domestic fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Kevin walking into Neil and Andrew making out everywhere and it's miserably cold here so... Yeah. Also, I've never like properly made out with anyone so I don't know how proper making out goes.

Miserably cold hair drifts through the room. Neil squints when sunlight hits his eyes. He opens his eyes and watches as sunlight filters through Andrew's hair, turning it a burnished gold.

Neil can think of nothing better to do than curl around the warmth of Andrew next to him and sleep for a few more hours and maybe run his hands through Andrew's hair.

But, he has class and so does Andrew and he knows better than anyone else that wanting doesn't mean having. So, he sits up, shrugging off the blankets around his shoulder and lets out a miserable sigh at the wave of cold air that hits him.

 

Andrew opens his eyes, and Neil wishes his mouth could form anything other than insults because if it could he'd be writing ballads. As it is, he can't so he smiles and murmurs," Good morning."

 

Andrew doesn't reply just closes his eyes and feigns sleep, like he always does. Neil smiles at that, like he always does. Neil stands up and ruffles his hair and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower, knowing that Andrew would have breakfast ready the time he is done.

When Neil steps into the room again, freshly showered with his hair dripping cold water uncomfortably down his neck, the scent of sickeningly sweet pancakes wafts towards him. He smiles again unconsciously.

He heads to the kitchen and realises that the blonde has begun eating at his food without waiting for Neil, as usual. he feels his smile grow wider. He sits down at the table, pushes his bottom lip out in a pout and says in a pretence of hurt, "You didn't wait for me." Andrew looks at him with disdain and says, "Shut up." 

Neil makes his smirk as secretive as he can, "Make me." He's murmuring 'yes', before Andrew can even ask. Andrew hovers over him for a moment before pressing his lips to Neil's. He half-pushes him down, and Neil leans as far back as he can with the back of the chair obstructing him.

They don't stop until Kevin, walks in, makes a disgusted sound and turns around and leaves. At this, they sit back at their respective places as though nothings as happened, though Neil's ears are red and Andrew's hair is ruffled and out of place.

Kevin cautiously wanders back into the room. Neil smiles at him and pours all the sweetness into his voice he can muster, "Morning sunshine." Kevin replies with his usual creative response, "Fuck you."

Andrew continues to pretend Kevin doesn't exist. Neil shivers against the cold once more and feels more than sees Andrew scoot the tiniest bit closer. Neil smiles down at his pancakes and Andrew kicks him under the table and mutters, "104% "


End file.
